Seto Kaiba as a Digidestined!
by Krylancelo
Summary: Anyone out there ever wonder what Seto would be like if he had his very own digimon? Kinda explains his odd obsesion with his Blue Eyes. It never hurts to try something new, and Seto's about to try! Chap 3 now digitized!
1. Endless strife! Seto style!

Disclaimer/ Summary:  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or characters. Nor do I own Digimon, but BEWDmon ideas are mine. BEWD isn't mine and if you read this I warn you it is in Ryo's POV for a time. Talks about Seto's past, the one I made up!  
Here we go!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
" Ryo, your little brother is born. What do you think of him?" Asked the strong, male of Genni.   
  
These few words changed my life. On that day my little brother, Seto, had been concieved. My mother was smiling happily at her newborn son, and my father. My father nodded his head in satisfaction, then he left to find a digimon that would suit the small boy.  
  
I remember my father was really, really wanting the new digimon to be a great friend to my brother. I knew that he wouldn't be able to stay with the family to long, and I knew he was saddened by his job in the Digital World. With my family growing up in both the D.W and the real world, life was tough.  
  
I sat in my wicker, rocking chair, swinging my small legs back and forth. I was only seven at the time. The door near the fireplace opened and my father emerged. He carried a light blue and white egg. A rarety among digimon, and I asked him which one it was.  
" It's youngest form is called Blued Eyemon, and his mega is called, Blue Eyed, White Dragmon. He is to be Seto's first partner. Do you think he'll do."  
" I think he'll be great dad." I piped with my small voice."  
" I think so too." Said father.  
  
A month later the little egg hatched and Seto actually was good at taking care of it. Do you honestly know how hard it is to take care of a digi baby? Well even if you don't I do, and it's hard!  
Seto really got the hang of this and by the time he was 4 years old, he and White Opticmon ( it had digivolved, I mean come on it's been 4 years, even I've grown to be eleven!) had really bonded. They did everything together. Took the trash out, scared the neighbors, then Seto acidentally ran into the street and a car was comming. White Opticmon blew a 'Grand Thunder', which busted the car. Which was our neighbor, who sued. But since Seto was in danger in the first place we kinda won that one. Oh yeah, two of our not so happy neighbors moved away after that.  
Then when I was, what 13, Mokuba was born. Seto became protective, learnt it from me of course, and mom said she was going to stop having babies. A full year passed and Seto kinda got the flu, or influinza. That scared our parents sooooo much and we went, in our trusty family car, to go to the doctor. Lo and behold on the way back it was raining and pouring and Seto said his head hurt from the flu, or was that just from the 5 shots they gave him. Anyhow, him and Mokuba were in the back seat because Seto wanted to show how brave he was for getting all those shots to his little brother.   
To make it short, car battery gave out. Car sputtered and stopped in mid. road, 18 wheeler in route slammed the front and I never saw my family again. Least not for a few years. I wonder how Seto is?  
  
  
Sorry this is short. Next chapter will be in the all cool Seto Kaiba's POV. Or whatever I'll make his first last name to be. Anyone know what his name was before it became Kaiba. See. I'm making the connection btwn technology and the the digital world. 


	2. Letters of wonder

Disclamer: I don't own Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm just playing with them.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
" Seto... Mokuba... Let's play!!!" Yelled a small, white, furry, and puffy creature named Galixmon. He was a small rookie, who's herd had taken the boys in after they had mysteriously awoken in the Digital World.   
" Okay! We'll be there in a second!" Seto said, as he and Mokuba tied their shoes in the small hut in which they lived with Galixmon.   
Mokuba then went out and started to play with their friend, while Seto stayed behind and took out his purple journal. He wrote in it....  
  
( Dear Mom, Dad, and onee-san...  
  
If you ever come back and find this. Please know that we, Mokuba and I, miss you. Were doing pretty well with the Galixmon and the Gekkomon. There being really nice to us. Also that old man, he was cool to. He took us from the wreckage, I think. It was really a scary time, and it's really hazy. I'm going to be 9 yrs. old soon. I hope we can all be together later, maybe for my birthday.   
Love Seto...)  
  
He then went and played. Later an old man in robes came by and told them that it was time for the boys to go back to earth. They cried, and said they wanted to stay.   
Genni quietly told them about their parents deaths, and that they couldn't stay in the Digital World any longer. If they did then there was a chance that they'd never be able to return to Earth again.  
Kylancelo note: Sorry it's kinda short and simple. If enough people review then I might rewrite it to have better content. Thanks to my two reviewers. 


	3. Match per Match!

A few boring months had passed in the real world, and now Seto was finally starting to feel the weight of not having anyone around to love him except Mokuba. They had been sent off to orphanage after orphanage, and no one really liked to quiet, solemn boy named Seto, who always wanted to study or just play chess with his little brother.   
  
Mokuba hadn't really made many friends, but he was still adjusting better that Seto had.   
  
Seto laid down on his hard bed, and looked up at the ceiling. He had wanted to lay outside in the grass, and gaze up at the stars but everyone teased him when he did that.   
  
"It's not worth the trouble." He whispered, as he fell into a restless sleep that was soothed by a dream of a massive blue dragon protecting him from a huge, machine looking digimon.   
  
"Blue Eyed White Dragmon. Please come back." He whispered, as the night waned to become a beautiful day.  
  
That morning, Seto woke up to yelling in the next room. He recognized the voice of the orphanage's owner, a woman named Edea.   
  
He peeked out of the sleeping room, and noticed that an old man was sitting down, calmly telling Edea that a young man named Gozabura would be coming today, and to please convince him to adopt two specific young children.  
  
"Seto and Mokuba! Are you serious, no one wants them!" Edea yelled, her voice cutting into Seto like a knife.   
  
"Old man! Your out of your mind, it's impossible. He isn't even coming to adopt anyways, he just wants to see how his investment is going. He has Noah, so he has no need-!"  
  
"He had Noah." The old man said, as he cut off her words. "Seto would do well in the type of environment that Gozabura could provide, he isn't going to be soft on them, but they'll live it up like they had not been able to before! I want that for them, something that could bring them happiness."   
  
"Why?" Edea said, her green eyes boring into the small old man.   
  
"There important. No more questions, do as I say!" He said, then walked out of the room. On the other side of a door, he sighed, "I hate lying to them like this, but it is important."  
  
Seto leaned on the doorframe, and felt his stomach enter into his throat.   
  
"That guy, I've seen him before. He made us leave the Digital World and come back to this world. He's got to have some reason for wanting Moki and I to be adopted by that Goza guy."   
  
Seto then sighed, and went back to his bed. "I'll do whatever it takes to win Goza's favor, because in doing so maybe Mr. Funny old man will let us go back. I'll see Opticmon again!"

* * *

Two hours later, Seto sat at his chessboard, (one of his few possessions), and was playing a small game with Mokuba. Edea led a brown haired man in who wore a deep red suit, and looked really official.   
  
"Seto, this man.. he looks mean, are you sure you want him to be our dad?" Mokuba asked, as Seto glanced behind his seat and looked at the man.  
  
"If it was up to me, I'd say 'no', but remember that nice old man who helped us before? He requested it, I heard him this morning, so play along and behave, alright?"   
  
"Right big bro!" Mokuba said, smiling.  
  
Gozabura stood behind Mokuba, and observed the finished game.   
  
"Odd for children to be playing so early in the morning." He then nudged Mokuba in the back. "Boy! What is your name?" He asked, and Mokuba jumped in his seat. He quickly got out of it, and with a nod from Seto, said to the man,   
  
"My name is Mokuba Miyosa (don't ask, I have no clue what to put for the last name.) I'm going to be eight this year!" Mokuba said proudly.  
  
Seto noticed that Gozabura looked annoyed, and Edea looked apprehensive.   
  
"And him, he's your older brother?" Gozabura said, pointing over to Seto.   
  
At Mokuba's nod, he continued talking, "Edea, why in the world would I want to adopt this lot? Their nothing but penniless brats who don't have a clue about the finer things in life. Even their little chess game was played at an amateur's level, no potential at all. I'm leaving."   
  
Edea nodded her head, then looked at Seto and Mokuba with pity. She really liked these two, and having a successful foster father would have improved their lives.  
  
Before Gozabura could take more than eight steps away from the scene, Seto spoke up.   
  
"Mr. Gozabura, you only see an amateur's game because I was playing my little brother. I challenge you to a match! If I win, you'll adopt both myself and Mokuba, today, but if I lose, then you'll never have to deal with us again!" Seto said, his blue eyes focused on Gozabura's stiff back.  
  
A heartily laugh came from Gozabura, and Seto scowled. "If you don't believe that I will be a challenge, ask Mrs. Edea, she knows that I can play very well." Seto said.  
  
"He's right, sir. Seto is a lot better than even me, he isn't on the same level as the other children here." Edea said, her green eyes looking sternly at Gozabura's brown.  
  
His laughing stopped, and he turned to face Seto.  
  
"Alright boy, I'll take you on. No mere child can beat me, especially not at my favorite game. Your talking to a genius, young man! This match will make you re-think how impetuousness you are!" Gozabura said, as he walked over to the small table and sat down when Mokuba had been.  
  
The chess match to decide Seto's fate had begun!  
  
Krylancelo note:  
  
I hope all you nice reviewer's like this! I'm happy that people actually like this story, and I hope others will like it as well. Thanks again for all of your reviews!  
  
I'm wondering if I should change things, and have him not be adopted by Gozabura, but that would probably make this a hard story to continue. Give me your opinions about his adoption.  
  
Did anyone figure out why old man wants them to be adopted anyways, I let slip who he was in the last chapter? I'm just curious if anyone really noticed. I'll make it Ryo's POV later on, I haven't forgotten about him.   
  
Ryo is a kid that looks a lot like the young Genni, and he supposedly knew Ken when they were younger. He had a veemon as his first partner. (I think)  
  
Review! 


	4. Rectify our bonds

Ryo Miyosa, now a strong willed man at the age of 21 stood in a line to get a drink and burger. He glared at the long line, the hot sun, and the lack of anything better to do. In his backpack was a small digital monster called Kuromon. It was just in its baby stages and for the moment it was asleep.

When Ryo finished up in line and had gotten a seat at a booth. His attention wavered until his eyes landed on a small t.v. at the back of the room. His eyes widened when he saw a match going on. It was showing the defeat of some guy called Bandit Keith getting creamed by… Seto.

Ryo let out a gasp of air and nearly chocked on his drink.

"Bro." He whispered.

Kuromon let out a small wail, but for once, Ryo was too distracted to care whether or not the little baby creature made a mess of his stuff.

"Does mom know about this?" He mused, as he finished trying not to choke.

He then looked intensly at the screen for a little longer.

"Domino City. My family, there in Domino city. I'm going there, once the digi trials are over, I'm going." He said, forgetting about anything other than the family he had lost.


End file.
